


Bleach - A lehetségessé vált lehetetlen, avagy segítség, mentsetek ki innen!

by ytporo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, Espada, F/F, Shinigami
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytporo/pseuds/ytporo
Summary: Van több univerzum, ami párhuzamos a Bleach univerzumával. Az egyik ilyen univerzumból érkezik három idegen egy másik ugyanolyan, de mégis teljesen más univerzumba, ahol nem Aizen az áruló, Toushiro szeret cuki és kisgyerek lenni, Kyouraku a legszorgalmasabb kapitány, és így tovább.Többet nem mondok, olvasd el, ha érdekel! :)





	1. Nem éppen ott vagyunk, ahol kellene...

Soul Society keleti 78. kerülete környékén található erdőben egy Garganta nyílt meg és lépett ki rajta három alak.  
A bal szélen álló egy Hitsugaya Toushiroval egymagas fiú, akinek nyakáig érő, fülétől kicsit oldalra hajló, fekete haja volt. Világos zöld szemében a pupilla egy picit macskás alakú volt, a bőre pedig már-már holt sápadtan fehér.  
 Ulquiorrához hasonló espada ruhát viselt, csak annyi különbség volt az ő és Ulqui ruhája közt, hogy neki a felsője hátul nem volt meghosszabbítva és nem "lebegett" mögötte így semmi, illetve a bal oldalán elhelyezkedő katana olyan sötétlila volt, hogy szinte feketének tűnt. Ennek a tokja egy kicsit világosabb lila színű volt.  
Mellette egy nála alig alacsonyabb, ugyanolyan hajkoronájú lány állt. Neki sűrű és hosszú szempillája, gyönyörű lila szeme és kissé sápadt, de emberi bőrszíne volt.  
Világoskék mellényt, szürke hosszúujjú pólót, zöld rövid nadrágot és barna szandált viselt.  
 Végül a harmadik, jobb szélen álló férfi nagyon magas volt. A másik kettő neki maximum a derekáig ért. Feje tetején egy koponya ült, melynek fogai homlokán sorakoztak, az orrüreg nem sokkal felette volt, ami hasonlított egy emberi koponya orrüregjéhez. Szemrésze kísértetiesen hasonlított egy gonoszan néző szempárra. A koponya mindkét oldalán egy-egy szarv nyúlt ki, melyek félig hátrafele, félig felfele irányultak. Szemüregje felett bordó minta kígyózott. A csontdarab hátsó része a füle vonalában volt a tarkója közeli részen. Onnan három hosszú bordó csík indult el egészen a szemgödörnél kígyózó bordó részig.   
Haja, mely türkiz színű, egészen gerince közepéig ért. Szeme haja színével megegyező színű volt. Szája gúnyoros vigyorra húzódott.  
Felsőtestén nem volt ruhadarab, így láthatóvá tette kissé izmos, de nyurga felsőtestét és karjait is.  
Mellkasközépcsontjának közepén volt egy lyuk, mely szélén fekete színű cikkcakkos minta díszelgett. A lyuk mellett baloldalt egy bordó felfele mutató nyíl felső része volt található, közvetlen alatta három ugyanilyen színű pötty. És végül ez alatt egy fekete színű négyes számjegy állt.  
Térd alá érő espada nadrágot viselt, övében egy kékes-sárgás markolatú és türkiz tokú katana pihenz.  
Lábfején nem viselt semmit.  
  
A mögöttük levő Gargantát a fekete hajú fiú zárta be.  
Villámlépéssel több shinigami közeledett feléjük. Érezték.  
Kettő kapitány is tartott velük.  
Másodpercek múlva meg is jelentek előttük. Az egyikük Hitsugaya Toushiro, a másikuk Aizen Sousuke volt.  
 "Aizen?! Mi a...? Mit keres itt?!" - tűnt el a vigyor a türkiz hajú Unccote Tesoieru arcáról.  
\- Kik vagytok? - kérdezte mogorván nekik támadva Toushiro.  
\- Ugyan, taichou - szólja le kedvesen Aizen az alacsony kapitányt. Rajta is kapitányi köpeny volt, az 5. osztagé. Haját úgy hordta, mint miután elárulta Soul Society-t.  
\- Mi a szart keresel itt Aizen?! - mormogja gyűlölettől izzó hangon az Ulquiorrára hasonlító fiú, Ririquroto.  
\- Kik vagytok? - kérdi Sousuke elkomorodva.  
 - Nézd csak, Aizen. Espada ruhája van kettőnek - néz undorodva, gyűlölködve a két szélen állóra Toushiro. - Az árulók küldhették - mondta teljes meggyőződéssel a 10. osztag kapitánya.  
 - He? Árulók? - pislogott nagyokat meglepve Unccote és Aizenre mutatott. - Az nem te vagy, Aizen? - kérdezte értetlenül.  
 - Várjunk csak... - szólal meg a középen álló lány, Uran. - Mi most lehet, a múltba kerültünk? Hisz Aizen itt van, de... Nem értem - csóválja a fejét, mire mind a négy hímnemű meglepve és értetlenül néz rá. - A haja olyan, mint az árulás után - motyogja, majd idegesen felkiált: - Mi a frász folyik itt?!   
 - Én, mint... Áruló? - kérdezte Aizen döbbenten. - Nem. Nem én vagyok az áruló, de ezt ti tudhatnátok, hiszen elvégre hozzájuk van közötök!  
 - Na jó... Most nem ott vagyunk, ahol kellene - nyögte be elkeseredetten Uran. - Ahonnan mi jöttünk, ott Aizen, Gin és Tousen árulták el Soul Society-t, és néhány ember segítségével a shinigamik legyőzték őket az espadaval együtt - mondta el a történetet hiperröviden a lány.  
Hitsugaya és Aizen arca egy emberként vált döbbentről hitetlenre.  
 - Nem rossz taktika - csóválja fejét Toushiro. - De ez édeskevés ahhoz, hogy átverhessetek és beférkőzhessetek közénk! Takarodjatok vissza az árulókhoz! - kiabálta idegesen, kisebb nyáltócsát zúdítva a három idegenre.  
 - Osztan', mégis kik az árulók? - mormogta fejét fogva Tesoieru.  
 - Na, vajon ki? - forgatta szemeit Aizen. - Hinamori Momo, Kira Izuru és Hisagi Shuuhei!


	2. Mese

\- Mi? - nyögte ki elsőként hármuk közül döbbenten és értetlenül Uran. - Hinamori? Kira? Hisagi? Azt meg... Hogy?  
\- Sosem hittük volna róla - hajtotta le fejét Toushiro elszomorodva. - Mindig velünk volt a kezdetektől fogva, de számára ez csak hazugság, színjáték volt, hogy megkaparinthassa a Hougyokut, csak előtte még meg kellett erősödnie - mesélte amolyan "Végül is, mit veszthet, ha elmondja? Ha Hinamori kihallgatja, akkor legalább tudja, mit éreznek mások!" elvben gondolkodva mondta el ezeket nekik, majd elkomorodva tekintett Uranra. - Ő volt ennek az egésznek a kiagyalója, és most ő az espada vezére is.  
Ekkor Unccote éktelen röhögésben tört ki. Pillanatok alatt annyit röhögött, hogy a hasát kellett fognia.  
\- Na, ne röhögtess! - morgott rá Hitsugaya-ra két röhögőroham közt a türkiz hajú férfi. - Majd be is veszem! Ez is biztos Aizen valami hülye illúziója... - motyogta, mikor már tudott uralkodni az érzelmein és ő is elkomorodott - már amennyire idióta pofát vágva, és mellé vigyorogva az ember az tud lenni.  
\- Már miért lenne vicc?! Szerinted én viccelek, hülye arrancar!? - kiabálta magából kikelve Toushiro, és most nem csak a három számukra idegen alak, hanem az oldalán és mögöttük állók is nyáltócsában részesültek.  
\- Én... Hiszek nekik - motyogta zavartan Ririquroto húga, miközben az ujjait birizgálta.  
\- Te, Ririquroto? - fordul a kérdezett felé enyhe csalódottsággal Tesoieru.  
\- Hmm... - ráncolta homlokát elgondolkodva a fiú. - Őszintén szólva, ez az egész abszurdnak tűnik, de... Látom a szemükben, hogy nem hazudnak - mondta teljesen diplomatikus, érzelemmentes hangon.  
\- Pff - fordult el tőlük sértődöttet játszva Unccote.  
\- Nem olyan rég, maximum tíz éve talált a Kutatási és Fejlesztési Labor egy rést az univerzumok közt, melyeknek köszönhetően különböző világokba utazhatunk. Az ilyen átjárókat valamelyik idióta Senkagargantának nevezte el. Az egyik ilyen világban voltunk mi hárman, és visszafele talán egy párhuzamos szomszéd univerzumba kötöttünk ki, hála Unccote tájékozódási képességeinek - magyarázta hirtelen felindulásból 'Quroto. - A párhuzamos univerzumok kinézetben ugyanolyanok, de a benne folyó események tökéletes ellentétei egymásnak - mondta két hitetlen, egy unott, és egy "mindjártkinyírlak" szempár kereszttüzében.  
\- És ezt... Miért is osztod meg velünk? - kérdezte felocsúdva döbbenetéből Aizen.  
\- Csakhogy tisztázzuk a helyzetet - hunyta le szemét.  
~ Tuti most játssza az álszerény, mit tudom én mit! ~ gondolta morcosan Unccote.  
\- Most, hogy jobban belegondolok... Valami hasonlóról már hallottam Uraharától és Kurotsuchitól is - jegyezte meg mélyen elgondolkodva az 5. osztag kapitánya. - Mesélj egy kicsit a világotokról, légy oly' szíves - kérte meg kedvesen Ririqurotót. - Úgy gondolom, hogy egy esélyt lehet adni nektek, hátha igazatok van. Meg amúgy is... Ha már ide, Soul Societybe ilyen egyszerűen nyitottatok olyan... Öhm... Akármi Gargantát, akkor már nem lehet olyan vészes a kapcsolatotok a shinigamikkal. Mindegy. Elég a mellé beszélésből! Bízok bennetek! - Leült a földre törökülésben, és kezével invitálta a többieket is, hogy foglaljanak helyet, és némi ellenkezés után mindannyian ott ültek a földön.  
\- Biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez, Aizen-taichou? - hajolt oda hozzá bizonytalanul Toushiro.  
\- Úgy vélem, igen - válaszolta nyugodtan, és megborzolta a kicsi kapitány haját, aki erre nem reagált semmi megszokottat, azaz nem támadta le Sousuket, hanem csak elmosolyodott.  
\- Akkor kezdem - kezdte a mesélést Ririquroto. Elmesélte Ichigo shinigamivá válását, Rukia megmentését, az espadaval való harcait, Orihime megmentését, Aizen bukását, a fullbringeket és azokat a magukat furán elnevezett quincyket is, akik miatt nagyon sokan meghaltak.  
[ Ám ezután egy olyan rész következett, ami... Már saját kitalált történések halmaza.]  
Ulquiorrát feltámasztották, aki ezután Orihimével jött össze, Rukia Ichigoval, Toushiro Hallibellel, Nel Grimmjowwal (megj.: szerelmi rulz xD), és hogy majdnem mindannyiuknak gyerekeik lettek, a holt shinigamik egy nagyon rég dezertált halálistennek köszönhetően helyettesítve lettek. Újabb shinigamik lettek árulók, egy nagy erejű arrancar - Unccote - szövetségére tettek szert, kipusztítottak több veszélyesnek bizonyuló szervezetet, újabb Vaizardok lettek, és egy új, egyedi "faj" bukkant fel: élő ,reiatsu nélküli ember lett félig hollow. A Senkagarganta felfedezését, Unccote árulását, majd visszapártolását, Aizen, Gin feltámasztását, újabb árulásokat, harcokat, kibontakozó szerelmeket és halálokat mesélt el Ririquroto alig több, mint egy óra alatt.  
Míg a shinigamik emésztették a hallottakat, addig Unccote idegesen neki esett a sokat beszélt fiúnak.  
\- Neked muszáj volt mindent ennyire részletesen elmesélni?! - Nagyon zokon vette, hogy ennyi mindent elmondott, ilyen részletesen a halálisteneknek.  
\- Így nincs semmi olyan sem, amit titokként számolhatnának fel velünk szemben és elvesztenénk a gyenge lábakon álló bizalmukat - magyarázta higgadtan a lassan idegbajt kapó türkiz hajúnak.  
\- Ez már nem csak mesebeszéd - tűnödött hangosan Aizen. - Én elhiszem, amit mondtok, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy bizonyítás nélkül Seireitei is így lesz vele - sóhajtott mélyet és néhány csontjának ropogásának keretében felállt.  
\- Valahogy be kell bizonyítani, hogy nem az árulók oldalán álltok - szállt be a beszélgetésbe Toushiro is. Végszóra, mintegy mentőövként egy hatalmas repedés jelent meg Soul Society egén, és rengeteg hollow lélekenergiája árasztotta el a Lelkek Világát ezzel egy pillanatban.   
A két kapitány habozás nélkül a hasadás felé rohant villámlépéssel, őket a shinigamik, majd némi fáziskéséssel Unccoteék is követték őket.  
"Tetszik ez a rendes... Tényleg rendes Aizen" - gondolta a repedés felé Sonidózva Ririquroto.


	3. Hinamori felbukkan

A repedésből több Gilliant, Adjuchas jött ki és esett neki az őket megtámadni készülő shinigamiknak. Mire Hitsugayáék odaértek, a hasadás mellett egy Garganta is nyílt, aminek sötétjéből két ember figyelte az események folyását. A két személyből semmit sem lehetett látni, és mivel a reiatsujuk is elrejtették, így nem tudta volna megmondani senki, hogy kik is lehetnek azok.  
 Amint az öt tagú kis csapat odaért, hamar ki lettek végezve a számukra gyenge hollowok. Eddig csak rang és tisztség nélküli, nemrég vizsgázott shinigamik voltak a közelben és vették fel velük a harcot. Eredménytelenül. De a két kapitány és a három idegen seperc alatt kiirtotta mind.  
 Ennek láttán az egyik - alacsonyabb - alak kilépett a Gargantából, és így láthatóvá vált a morcos képű Hinamori Momo.  
Ruhája kísértetiesen emlékeztette Tesoieruékat arra, amit náluk Aizen viselt, miután elárulta Soul Societyt.   
A lány után felfedte magát a másik alak: Grimmjow. Nem vigyorgott, csak semleges, érzelemmentes arcot vágott.  
 - Hinamori! - szólalt meg szomorúan Aizen, mire az említett csak futólag és lenézően nézett rá.  
\- Ömm... Most már hiszek Aizennek - vakarta zavartan tarkóját enyhe bamba ábrázattal Unccote.  
Ebben a pillanatban érkezett meg több kapitány is a shunpót használva. Név szerint Soi Fong, Gin, Tousen, Mayuri, Kyouraku és Yamamoto tettek jelenést ott.  
 - Hinamori - suttogta szemöldökráncolva Kaname, aki itt is vak volt. - Átvertél minket, amit nem bocsájthatunk meg - mondta és folytatni akarta, amikor is Aizen térdre rogyott, és szinte sírva kiáltotta volt hadnagyának:  
\- Hinamori drága! Gyere vissza hozzánk! Tudom, hogy csak kényszerítettek! - hisztérikázott a lánynak, aki csak unottan nézett rá. Viszont Uranék felkeltették az érdeklődését.  
 - Ti meg? - kérdezte halkan inkább magától, mintsem tőlük. Hiába kutatott emlékezetében, sosem látta még őket, de egyben biztos volt, hogy az egyik nagyon hasonlított Ulquiorrához. - Kik vagytok? - tette fel a kérdést érzelemmentesen.  
A kapitányok is kíváncsian függesztették tekintetüket Ririqurotóékra. Ők sem tudták, kik is ők.  
Aizen és Toushiro úgy döntött, hogy felváltva elmesélik nekik, honnan is érkeztek és kik is lennének.  
A reakció várhatóan a döbbenet és a hitetlenség lett.  
 Ririquroto és Unccote kardjaikat előrántották, majd az információkon gondolkodó Hinamorinak és Grimmjownak támadtak. Momo úgy gondolta, hogy hasznát fogja venni ennek az információnak, így úgy tett a vele tartó espadaval, mintha vesztésre állnának, és visszavonultak Hueco Mundóba.  
 - Nahát - pislogott meglepve Kyouraku. - Ha tényleg a mi oldalunkon álltok, akkor semmi akadálya annak, hogy elfogadjuk a segítségetek. Ugye, Yama-jii? - fordult a főkapitány felé, aki csak picit bólintott.  
\- Szeretném, ha mesélnétek bővebben a világotokról - mondta nagy szigorú, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Aizen, és a három nemrég érkezetten kívül mindenkiből kitört a nevetés.  
\- Mi bajuk van? - kérdezte lesokkolva Unccote.  
 - Yama-jii sose szokott szigorú vagy komoly lenni - hagyta abba a nevetést Toushiro. - Inkább amolyan... Kedves nagypapi mindig.  
 - Izé... Mi nálunk pedig pont, hogy nem nagypapis, hanem szigorú és komoly - motyogta Uran elgondolkodva. - Mesélnétek magatokról? - kérdezte hirtelen egy kibontakozni látszó ötlettel a fejében.  
\- Hö? - nyögte be Tesoieru, megmutatva, hogy mennyi is az értelmi kapacitása.  
 - Van egy tippem, hogy mi lehet a legnagyobb különbség a világaink közt - magyarázta a lány türelmesen. - Méghozzá az maga a jellem.  
 - Érdekes feltevés - csapódik mellé Soi Fong. - Erről majd az 1. osztaghoz menés közben beszélhetünk - vigyorgott egy nagyot.  
 - Kezdem én! - ugrott be közéjük hiperaktívan Kyouraku. - A 8. osztag kapitánya vagyok, Kyouraku Shunsui - eddig minden egyezett, gondolták. - A főkapitány engem nevezett ki a legszorgalmasabb kapitánynak - mondta, mire a hármas álla egy emberként a földön koppant. Ezután Kyouraku csak mesélt és mesélt. Kiderült, hogy sose ivott szakét, sose lustult és még a nők sem érdeklik. Hanem a férfiak - ... Az a férfi pedig... Kuchiki Byakuya - mondta. Már benn voltak Seireitei utcáin, és mivel pont egy kanyarhoz értek, így mind a hárman neki mentek a falnak. - És az igazat megvallva... A szerelmem nem viszonzatlan - magyarázta szerelmesen elbambulva, és ő is a falnak ment.  
"Ezt... Neeee!" - gondolta a falat kaparászva Ririquroto. - "Ez túl nagy változás! Elakarok menni innen!" - Szeméből már-már animés könnyek akartak kibuggyani, annyira szenvedett a számára túl nagy változás miatt.


	4. Egy kis betekintés Las Nochesbe, Hinamoriékhoz

Míg Ririqurotóék beszélték a dolgokat, addig Las Nochesben sem állt meg az élet. Pontosabban mindenki elfoglalta magát és nem unatkoztak. De nem olyannal foglalták el magukat, ami az eredeti univerzumban foglalná le őket, hanem valami más.  
És ezt a valamit Hinamori rohadtul nem szívlelte, míg az espada annál jobban.  
Hogy mi is ez a valami? Majd megtudjuk. De előtte... A volt hadnagy elindítja a főbb cselekmények sorozatát még pedig azzal, hogy...:  
\- Ulquiorra! Hozd ide azt a... ~ Hogy is hívják...? ~ ... Azt a lányt, aki Kurosakival szokott lenni! - szólt a nem leghatározottabb parancs Hinamori szájából.  
\- Igenis! - hajolt meg az espada, de ahelyett, hogy elkezdte volna az azonnali elrablást, előtte még a szobájába ment.  
Ellenőrizte, hogy legféltettebb kincse biztonságban van-e még, majd mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy igen, és hogy egy ideig így is lesz, elindult volna, ha tudta volna a lány jelenlegi tartózkodási helyét, így hát Szayel felé vette az irányt.

  
Eközben Soul Society értesítette a dolgok furcsa irányt vételéről a helyettes halálistent és társait, akik azon nyomban oda indultak.

  
Sőt, míg Ulquiorra a folyosókat rótta, addig oda is értek.  
Az espada odaért Szayelhez, és megtudta tőle a lány tartózkodási helyét. Ott maradt még egy kicsit a 8-asnál, hogy valamit megbeszéljenek - amire hamarosan fény derül.  
Ezután már tényleg útnak indult a 4-es espada egy Garganta megnyitásával.  
  
Orihime pont a 13. osztag kertjében tartózkodott, és a növényeket akarta volna gondozni, de abból csak az egész növényállomány pusztulása lett.  
A közelében volt két shinigami, akik a lány ténykedését látva a fejüket fogva szörnyűlködtek.  
Megnyílt Inoue mögött az Ulquiorra által nyitott Garganta, kilépett belőle az említett, és a két halálisten kardot ragadott, de ennél többre nem is jutottak, mert Ulqui végzett velük.  
\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Orihime ijedten, tágra nyílt szemekkel.  
\- Velem kell jönnöd - mondta válasz helyett az espada, ám ahelyett, hogy magával vitte volna azonnal a lányt, elkerekedett szemekkel ugrott a virágokhoz. - Mit csináltál ezekkel?  
\- Hát... - motyogta állát piszkálva meglepve Orihime. - Csak gondozni akartam őket.  
\- Értem - ragadta meg a lány kezét. - Most pedig velem jössz Las Nochesbe! - nézett sötéten Orihimére. Nagyon sötéten.  
\- De nem akarok! - kiáltott rá Inoue. Ulquiorra a füléhez hajolt, és súgott valamit neki, mire a lány csillogó szemekkel máris az espadaval tartott.  
  
\- Úgy látom, hogy könnyű dolgod volt! - morrant a Las Nochesbe épp betoppant Ulquiorrára az arra járó Grimmjow.  
\- Könnyű volt rá vennem - veti oda féllválról a 6-osnak.  
\- Óhh. Értem... És mivel vetted rá? - értetlenkedett Grimmjow.  
\- Teával - vág közbe szélesen mosolyogva Orihime. - Meg talán, ha megengeditek, főzök nektek! - csicseregte vidáman. Látszólag fel sem fogta, hogy ő most fogoly lett.  
\- Tea? Főzés? - pislog értetlenül Grimmjow. Eddig ilyennel senkit sem tudtak rávenni, hogy jöjjön Las Nochesbe. Na jó. Van két kivétel. ~ Amikor a fickót a nadrágszárjában élő kukacokkal fenyegettük meg... Vagy a nyálbuborékos csaj ~ gondolta elfintorodva. ~ Meg a teázás... ~ - Mire észbekapott, se Ulquiorra, se Orihime. - Na ba....! - magában folytatta a szitkozódássorozatot idegesen.  
Orihimét a számára kijelölt szobában szállásoltak el. Vidáman várt az espadákra, hiszen azt mondta neki az őt idehozó alak, hogy egy fogadás vagy mi lesz számára   
Hamar el is érkezett ez az időpont, és előkerült Ulquiorra kincse, a teáskészlet, illetve folytatták Szayellal a nem rég félbehagyott eszmecserét az Espadát ábrázoló süteményekről.  
És kezdetét vette a teaparti, amin név szerint ők voltak jelen: Starrk, Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel, Arreniero és Orihime.  
\- Mi a halál folyik itt?! - tört rájuk a nagyon ideges Hinamori.  
  
Így lett vége a teapartinak, és kapott minden jelenlevő espada büntető takarítómunkát.


	5. Címtelen fejezet

A három másik univerzumból származót az 1. osztagban szállásolták el.   
  
Alig telt el pár óra, amikor Rukia ijedten közölte a tényt, miszerint a 13. osztagnál tartózkodó Inoue Orihimét az espada elrabolta, és két shinigami ennek a dolognak áldozatául esett.  
  
Ez nagy felbolydulást okozott Seireiteiben. Egy titkos átjárón keresztül az elrabolt lány barátai hamarosan a Lelkek Világába érkeztek.  
  
Így egy különleges gyűlést hívtak össze, amin a hadnagyok, a három másik univerzumos és Ichigóék is jelen voltak.  
  
Nagy zsivaly keletkezett, mindeni mást és mást beszélt.  
  
\- Segíteni kell neki! Segíteni kell neki! - kántálta Kurotsuchi.  
  
\- Meg a szart! - morrant rá a sarokban gubbasztva Kenpachi.  
  
\- Miért? - érdeklődött kíváncsian Uran.  
  
\- Mert ő gyáva - vonta meg a vállát Soi Fong.  
  
\- Kenpachi, mint gyáva? - rázta hitetlenül a fejét Unccote és hosszú türkiz hajával a közelében állókat jól arcon csapkodta. - Álljunk csak meg egy szóra! - villant meg a feje fölött a képzeletbeli felkapcsolt égő, majd a shinigamikhoz fordult. - Nem okozna nektek gondot, ha a jellemetekről mesélnétek? Például mit szerettek?   
  
\- Kik a francok ezek? - hajolt oda Renjihez értetlen és bamba ábrázattal Ichigo.  
  
\- Öhm... Valami másik univerzumos csürhe - válaszolta Renji, majd kapitányához fordult, akivel a virágtermesztést kezdte el ecsetelni.  
  
\- Hmm... Yama-jiit már tudjátok - szólalt meg mögöttük egy nő.   
  
Ichigo, Unccote, Ririquroto, Uran egy emberként ugrott és fordult hátra. Matsumoto állt ott rövid hajjal, és a fején, kézfején kívül mindent takaró apáca ruhára hasonlító shinigami egyenruhában volt.  
  
\- A hadnagya, Sasaikbe komolytalan, illetve még viszonyt is folytat Unohana Retsuval - eme kijelentésekor mindhármuknak gyanús munkálkodásba látott a gyomruk. - Soi Fong taichou szereti a gyerekeket, vidám, de a macskákat ki nem állhatja. Oomeade undorodik a kajától, szorgalmas és segítőkész - folytatta rendületlenül. - Ichimaru kapitány mindig-mindig szomorú, Kira ő áruló... - itt szomorúan sóhajtott egyet. - Unohana kapitány nagyon rejtélyes. Isane szereti mutogatni magát, van hogy ellóg a munka elől is. Aizen kapitány érdekes figura, ugyanis; van, amikor komoly; van, amikor hisztis libákra hasonlít. Hinamorit tudjátok. Kuchiki kapitány egy rendkívül kiegyensúlyozott, életvidám ember, csak sajnos ez mellett a férfiakat szereti. Őt egyébként a jelleme miatt sokan kedvelik. Renji a kapitányával ellentétben komoly, szigorú. Komamura kapitány... - itt elakad és hangosan nevetni kezd, mire az említett csak unottan morran egyet. - ... Állatsimogatót szokott rendezni, és mellé beszokott Iba egy báránynak öltözni. Ők olyanok, mint két óvodás. Kyouraku taichout tudjátok. Hadnagya, Nanao szerelmes belé, állandóan a nyakán lóg, és ugyanolyan komolytalan, mint Sasakibe! Tousen kapitány egy aljas, szemét hazugláda, pont mint az árulóvá lett Hisagi. Hitsugaya taichou szereti, ha ölelgetik. Néha még ő üldözi az embert, hogy ölelgesse - ábrándozott el Rangiku, szájából meg elindult egy pillanatra egy kisebb nyálfolyam, amit gyorsan vissza is szívott, és folytatta tovább. - Én azt hiszem, hogy magamról azt tudom mondani, hogy amolyan apáca féleség vagyok - kacagta el magát. - Zarakit tudjátok, Yachiru mindig segít mindenkinek. Még egy leskalpolt hajat is hozott egyszer Ikkakunak! Kurotsuchi egy tök jófej, kedves kapitány, de sajnos Nemu nagyon hasonlít viselkedésben Isanéhoz. Ukitake kapitánnyal nem szoktam beszélni, és csak ritkán látom, de állítólag valami baj van a fejével, és skizofrén is! - mesélte végig mosolyogva Matsumoto. Akik hallották a magyarázatot, azok mind helyeselték és igazat adtak neki.  
  
\- Úr-is-ten - szótagolta leblokkolva Uran.  
  
\- Azt a jó ku... - motyogták az infókat emésztve kórusban Unccote és Ririquroto.  
  
\- És ránk senki sem kíváncsi?! - vonta fel sértődötten szemöldökét Ishida.

~ Mint egy hisztis liba ~ gondolta a hármas lány tagja.

\- Ömm... De? - pislogott meglepetten az Ulquihasonmás.

\- Én is úgy gondoltam! - vágott diadalmas vigyort Uryuu. - Kezdjük például... Magammal!

\- Hisztis liba vagy! - vágta gyomron Uran az elképedt quincyt, aki azon képedt el, hogy rájöttek, milyen is ő. - Ichigo szereti a családját, barátait? - Uryuu gyomránál volt a keze, aki ijedten adott igen választ a kérdésre. - Orihime buggyant? - bólogatás. - Chad csendes, de a barátait segíti? - újabb bólogatás. - Rukia kicsit magának való, de ő is segít a barátain? - megint igenlés. - Négyen változatlanok - sóhajt megkönnyebbülten a lány.


	6. Tévedtem... Ichigóék sem ugyanazok! - avagy indulás Hueco Mundóba!

\- Akkor megnyugodtam - sóhajtott a türkíz hajú arrancar, majd Ichigohoz fordult. - Orihimét nem mentek megmenteni?

\- De! - válaszolt tömören a shinigami daiko. - Visszük magunkkal Rukiát és Renjit is - mondta el okát annak, hogy még miért nem indultak el.

\- Ide ráncigálom őket neked! - vigyorgott szadistán Unccote, és el is viharzott.

\- Ennek mi baja? - nézett unottan Ishida abba az irányba, amerre Tesoieru ment és hagyott maga után porfelhőt.

\- Bolond - legyintett amolyan _leszarommitcsinál_ módon Uran.

A kis csapat ennyivel le is tudta a dolgot, és a másik univerzumról kezdtek el beszélgetni.

 

 - Merre van a 13. osztag? - tudakolózta kíváncsian minden vele szembe jövő shinigamitól.

\- Arra - mutatta a már sokadik halálisten, és az arrancar ment is abba az irányba. Egy sarokkal odébb megtorpant.

\- Most merre? - vakarta zavartan tarkóját. - Hé!  Merre van a 13. osztag? - kérdezte egy alacsony szőke nőtől.

\- Gyere, én is arra megyek - mondta kedvesen a névtelen segítő, majd el is indult, a _főhősünk_ pedig követte őt.

Pár perc múlva el is érték az osztag területét több ugyanolyannak tűnő kanyar után.

\- Kit keresel? - állt meg az osztag területére vezető kapu előtt a nő.

\- Kuchiki Rukiát.

\- Hm - tette állára elmerengve kezét a szőke. - Megmutatom - ragadta meg Tesoieru karját, és kezdte el ráncigálni maga után.

Mentek folyosókon, házakon keresztül, majd egy elhúzhatós ajtó előtt megálltak.

\- Itt lesz - mondta mintegy mellékesen a nő és elment.

 Unccote se kopogás, se szó, se beszéd, benyitott a szobába, mire egy éles női sikoly hangzott fel, 3s egy talp landolt az ott lebzselő arrancar arcában, majd az ajtó becsukódott.

 

Fél óra múlva csatlakozott Ichigoékhoz az orrát szorongató Tesoieru és az ideges-frusztrált Rukia, illetve a morcos Renji.

 - Mi történt? - érdeklődött Renji szemét Rukia és Unccote közt jártatva.

\- Ez a barom rám nyitott, míg öltöztem - mutatott Kuchiki a _tettesre. -_ Megjutalmaztam egy pofán taposással.

\- Öhh... Értem - pislogott meglepve Abarai. - Mikor indulunk? - tette fel a most kb. senkit sem foglalkoztató kérdést.

\- Most - jelenik meg mögöttük Byakuya. - Menjetek az Élők Világába Urahara Kisukehez, ő nyit nektek egy Gargantat Hueco Mundoba - mondta nagy komolyan és most az eredeti énjére nagyon hasonlított. Nyitott nekik egy Senkaimont. - Menjetek - lökte be a tiltakozó Ichigot az átjáróba, akit a többiek követtek . - Ti is - szólt a hezitáló hármasnak, így ők is mentek.

~ Uraharanal ~

 Kinyílt a Senkaimon, amiből mind a nyolc mentőakcióra vállalkozó kilépett.

\- Nahát, nahát! Kiket látnak szemeim? - került látóterükbe az ex-kapitány. - Óhh. Ismeretlenek - mondta halkan, csak magának

\- Nyisson egy Gargantat nekünk, Urahara! - morrant türelmetlenül Ichigo a kalaposra.

\- Bemutatnád az új barátaidat? - kérdezte mosolyogva a szőke férfi.

\- Ő Ririquroto Schiffer - mutat Uran a fiúra. - Ő Unccote Tesoieru - mutat most az arrancarra. - Én pedig Uran Schiffer vagyok - mutatott végül önmagára a lány.

\- Értem  - nézett meglepve a testvérekre Kisuke. Unccoteról tudomást sem vett. - Gyertek az edzőterembe - szólt nekik és le is ment, mindenki követte őt.

Lent már egy közlekedésre alkalmas Garganta várta őket.

\- Tessék - mondta mosolyogva Urahara.

Mindannyian az átjáróhoz mentek. A bolt tulajdonos elregélte a Gargantahoz szükséges információkat.

Ahogy beugrottak rohanni kezdtek. Ichigo vezette a kis csapatot, ő csinálta reiatsujával az utat, ami valljuk be... szart sem ért.

\- Ők ott teázgatnak, minket meg nem hívtak meg! - morgolódott Kurosaki.

\- Tessék?! - bukott orra döbbenetében Uran és Ririquroto egyszerre.

\- Elmegyünk, visszahozzuk Orihimét, és bosszút állunk amiért minket nem hívtak meg! - fejtette ki kicsit bővebben Ichigo mondandóját Uryuu.

\- Ti se vagytok normálisak! - kiabált rájuk enyhe sokkal Uran.

\- Mi itt ilyenek vagyunk. Attól, hogy máshol mások vagyunk, itt nem leszünk olyanok. Két külön világról van szó, ha mindkettő ugyanolyan lenne, akkor felesleges lenne belőle a kettő! - morrant rájuk kicsit sem kedvesen Renji.

És ekkor elérték Hueco Mundot.


	7. Visszatekintés a múltba, avagy rövid mese az események összességéből Unccotéék univerzumából

Az összes főbb harc vége után több, mint három évtizednyi béke köszöntött a világra, ám ez is megszűnt, amikor egy Chiyoka Sami nevű shinigami elárulta Soul Societyt, és Aizen-copyt volt kedve "játszani". Társként Unccote Tesoierut és egy Katehurinu nevű arrancart talált.  
Ekkoriban született meg: Ishida Ukyou, Sado Yasutaka, Kurosaki Ichiei, Kurosaki Ryouka, Tomihime Schiffer és Ririquroto Schiffer, akik szüleikkel és a szövetségeseikkel legyőzték Samit, Katehurinut és az árulók mellé álló Dhourt. Unccote a shinigamik szövetségese lett.  
Nem sokkal később - pár hét múlva - egy Zanussi Katsumi nevű shinigami tűnt fel, aki valahogyan kiszabadította Aizent a börtönéből, és Hueco Mundoban újra alapították az espadát, na meg Las Nochest.  
Ririquroto, Unccote kémkedés céljából csatlakozott az espadához, ám Unccote átállt az ellenség oldalára.  
Aizen megölte Katsumit mondván, hogy a nő felesleges már.  
Seireiteiben felbukkant két az egész Gotei 13-nál idősebb shinigami: Takaharu Kaeru és Nakamura Nakami S. Y.   
Mindketten sok mindenben segítettek a harcokban. 

Ez időtájt öt átlagos emberen hollowizáció indult be, de Urahara megmentette őket. Mindegyikük mellkasán egy lyuk lett, és különleges képességeket birtokoltak.

A 0. espada: Salvadiorra Morquan, az 1. espada: Unccote Tesoieru, a 4. espada: Gaijo Serre és a 8. espada: Hannmai Hiroka ebből az öt emberből hármat elfogott, és Salvadiorra őket magába olvasztotta ezzel növelve erejét. 

Megszületett Uran Schiffer, Kurosaki Ichiho, Kurosaki Riyoka és Ishida Uzuki is.

Az összes harcképes shinigami és szövetségeseik az espada ellen ment harcolni. Aizenen, Salvadiorrán és Unccotén kívül minden ellenséges arrancár meghalt.  
Az egyik különleges hollowizációs ember, egy nyolc éves kislány, Rikichi feltámasztott minden olyan shinigamit, akik a Juha Bach és a sternritterei elleni harcban hunytak el.

Kaeru legyőzte Unccotét, de nem ölte meg, és az arrancar a shinigamik szövetségese lett ezúttal végleg.

Salvadiorra a fracciónjaival végzett Aizennel. Később Takaharuval csapott össze, akit kishíján meg is ölt, de Toushiro és Hallibel lánya, Hanabi megmentette az életét.   
Az arrancarral pár nap múlva Ririquroto, Unccote, Ichiei, Ryouka, Ukyou és Yasutaka végez.

A különleges, hollowizációs emberek a Pecho Rasgado neve kapott, amelynek két utolsó tagja, Rikichi és Akgheir egymással harcolnak, és mindketten meghalnak.

 

A csatákat leginkább Seireitei szenvedte meg, amit pár év alatt teljesen újjá építettek.   
Az 5.osztag kapitánya Kaeru (hadnagya Hinamori, 3.tiszte két lány: Honami, Naomi), a 7.osztag kapitánya pedig Nakamura lett.  
Ukyou elakarta volna árulni Soul Societyt, de időben "lekapcsolták".

Pár év múltán a Lelkek Világát megint támadás érte.  
Egy quincy által irányított ember alakú, először legyőzhetetlennek tűnő két különleges lény volt az. Ezeket Nakamura és Kaeru győzték le - az utóbbi meghalt, de mielőtt leállt volna a szíve, a zanpakutói egybeolvadtak, így feltámadt.  
Ekkor bukkant fel az irányító quincy és egy társa. Forri és April voltak azok. Kiderült, hogy a két lényt Fepriro 1-nek és Fepriro 2-nek hívták.  
April megölte Forrit, amikor az nem figyelt, és a shiniganik mellé állt.

Megint jött egy kis béke, majd egy ex-shinigami, Shizuki Yakenoto bukkant fel, aki a zanpakutójával képes zombivá változtatni azokat, akiket megsebez, és az eddig meghalt ellenségeiket, illetve Aprilt és Kaerut zombivá változtatta. 

(Kaerunak időközben lett egy lánya Hanabitól - akit Nariminek neveztek el.)

A zombikat és Yakenotot végül nagy nehezen, erejük egyesítésével sikeresen legyőzték.

 

Azóta az ellenségek nem mozgolódtak - ha vannak, bár tuti vannak -, és így volt idejük arra, hogy a Kutatási és Fejlesztési Labor a Senkagargantát feltalálja (Nakamura volt, aki tökéletesítette).

 

Azóta még több év telt el, és több univerzumon is segítettek, és most itt tartunk, hogy Ririqurotóék a fura univerzumban vannak.


	8. Vissza Ichigóékhoz Hueco Mundóba

\- Csak olyan fura, hogy nem olyanok vagytok, mint amit megszoktunk - mondta elgondolkodva Uran. Végülis igaza van Renjinek, ez egy másik világ, egy olyan világ, amiben ők mások. Mi értelme lenne két tökéletesen ugyanolyan világnak?  
\- Hogy őszinte legyek, ti meg nekünk vagytok furák - vágta rá Ishida, miközben önmagát nézte egy ki tudja, hogy honnan előszedett (khm...xD) tükörben.  
\- Most te olyan vagy, mint nálunk Yumichika - mondta vigyorogva Unccote.  
\- A harcokat ti hogyan intézitek? - kérdezte váratlanul Ririquroto.  
A beszélgetés közben tök lassan, ráérős tempóban baktattak a távoli Las Noches felé.  
\- Hát ööö... Van, hogy harcolunk vagy valami mással döntjük el a dolgokat, esetleg vegyesen. - Vakarta meg szélesen vigyorogva a tarkóját Ichigo.  
\- És mi az a más? - érdeklődött már előre félve a választól Uran.  
\- Társasjáték, kidobó, meg ezekhez hasonlók - mondta vállvonogatva Rukia.  
Uran odahajolt bátyja füléhez, és a lehető leghalkabban súgta neki, hogy:  
\- Nem ilyenkor bukkannak fel Nellielék? - ezt olyan halkan mondta, hogy Ririqurotonak hegyeznie kellett a fülét, ha hallani akarta.  
\- Valószínűleg nem fognak felbukkanni, ha jól gondolom. Nell, ha minden igaz, nem kergetődzik Dodonchakkával és Peschével, és így sosem fogunk találkozni velük - válaszolta nagyot sóhajtva.  
\- Kik a halálok azok, akikről beszélsz? - morrant rá cseppet sem kedvesen Renji.  
\- A ti világotokban úgy tűnik, nem fontos személyekről - magyarázta elszontyolódva Uran.  
\- He? - jött a nem túl értelmes válasz.  
\- A mi univerzumunkban jön egy kis arrancar, két segítője vagy mi, plusz egy furcsa óriáspiócagiliszta keverékszerű állatkájuk. Ők segítenek nektek Las Noches közelébe jutni, jön valami Lunubamba vagy kicsoda, eljuttok a Menosok Erdejébe, és utána meg eléritek Las Nochest! - hadarta el ezt a hosszú szöveget egyetlen egy szusszra a nem a legjobb névmemóriával rendelkező Unccote.  
\- Váó. - ennyit tudott csak kinyögni a hirtelen döbbenettől Ichigo.  
\- Akkor csak jó lenne, ha felbukkannának? - kérdezte bambán pislogva Uryuu.  
\- Jónak jó lenne, de ha ők is változáson mentek át, akkor nem fognak örök fogócskát játszani - magyarázta diplomatikusan Ririquroto. "Vagy micsoda is a neve...?" - tette hozzá gondolatban.  
\- Akkor is eljutunk Las Nochesbe! - vágta rá elszántan Kurosaki.  
\- Nem mondtam, hogy nem jutunk oda - mormogta elsötétülten az idősebbik testvér.  
Csendben haladtak tovább, de semmit sem jutottak előre.  
Egyedül Uran unta halálra magát, mindenki más gondolataiba volt mélyedve - kivéve Tesoieru, aki nem gondolkodott.  
Nem tudni, mennyi idő menetelés után a homok előttük mozgolódni kezdett, és kiemelkedett belőle Lunuganga (vagy ki) nevű homokszerzemény.  
\- Ez az a Lunubamba - bök kezével említett felé a türkízhajú arrancar.  
\- Las Noches és Hueco Mundo úrnője, Hinamori Momo megparancsolta, hogy vigyelek titeket oda hozzá - mondta a Hueco Mundoban akciózó csapat felé magasodva Lunuganga.  
\- Hát... ezek szerint nagyon más végkifejlettel nézhetünk szembe - dörmögte lehangoltan Ririquroto. Nagyon zavarta őt ez a lehetőség, de nem tehetett ez ellen semmit sem, így a többiekkel együtt csendben - de kellettlenül -hagyta, hogy a lény fejére kerüljenek.  
Ezután a homokból álló nem is tudom, mi a villámnál is gyorsabban elindult Las Noches felé.  
Ririquroto, Uran és Tesoieru elgondolkodott azon, hogy ezt Ichigóék miért hagyják, de végül betudták ezt is ennek az univerzumnak egy újabb furcsaságaként.  
Aztán végre szemmel látható volt az, hogy közelednek, ugyanis Las Noches épülete végre nagyobbodni kezdett.  
Hamarosan elérték a gigantikus épületet, mely előtt Lunuganga letette őket, és se szó, se beszéd, elment.  
\- Azt hiszem, ideje be is menni - mondta komoly arcot vágva Ichigo, majd fogta magát és a kitudja, honnan és hogyan beszerzett csengőt megnyomta, ami fülfájdítóan hangos dingdong keretében szólalt meg.  
"Mi a...?!" - gondolta a három nem odavaló.


	9. Halál? Na, ne már! Inkább agyhalál!

A várttal ellentétben nem egy nyílás jelent meg a falon vagy alattuk, hanem nagy megrökönyödésükre semmi se történt. Vagyis ott, ahol ők voltak, valóban semmi sem volt, de Las Noches belsejében, pontosabban a lakónegyedek környékén minden arrancar felbolydult.  
Az espadák a fracciónjaikkal a nagy építmény közepében gyűltek össze, míg a privaron espadák és minden nem fracción arrancar arra a hatalmas folyosóra ment, ahol majd várhatóan a behatolók fognak elmenni.   
Valami nagy dobozt cipeltek fel a plafon közelében lévő fehéres árnyalatú gerendákra, majd ezek mögé bújtak el.  
A három áruló shinigami, név szerint: Hinamori, Kira és Hisagi egy hatalmas kék padlójú és fekete falú, balsejtelmes fényekben úszó teremben voltak, ami akkora volt, hogy középen állva egyik végét sem lehetett látni.   
A shinigamikon kívül senki és semmi - csak egy ajtó - nem volt.  
\- Biztos, hogy jó ötlet rájuk bízni a behatolók fogadását? - törte meg a lassan rájuk nehezedő csendet Izuru hangja.  
\- Ha elbaltázzák, úgyis tudják, mi lesz a következménye, így nem ajánlom nekik, hogy elcsesszék! - mormogta Momo ingerülten járkálva fel, s alá, kezeit maga előtt összefonva.  
\- Hehe. Szívesen vállalom azt, hogy megleckéztessem a hibázókat - mondta nagyot vigyorogva a harmadik személy nagyon gonoszan.  
\- A tieid, Shuuhei - bólintott rá Hinamori.

\- Gyerünk, gyerünk! Iparkodjatok! Hallottátok a parancsot! Részesítsük őket méltó fogadtatásban! - sürgette az amúgy is siető alacsony rangú arrancarokat az espadák.  
Majdnem mindegyik espada ott volt a hatalmas fehér teremben, egyedül Grimmjow és Barragan hiányoztak onnan. Az előbbi zsörtölődött az egész hülyeség miatt, az utóbbi pedig húzta a lóbőrt.  
\- Biztos, hogy... ez lesz a legmegfelelőbb fogadás? - kérdezte az egyik fracción bizonytalanul pislogva az egyedi fogadásra.  
\- Hmph. Természetes. Ezt én, Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Szayel és Yammi eszeltük ki - büszkélkedett vidáman majszolva egy sütit Starrk.  
\- De... Miért pont ezt? - motyogta végig nézve a termen a fracción, és elfintorodott. - Nem ilyet kellene, ez nem fog tetszeni Hinamori-sannak - aggodalmaskodott és valljuk be, nem ok nélkül.  
\- Majd itt fogadjuk őket úgy, ahogyan az nekik kijár - kacsintott egyet Coyote, majd elment folytatni a fogadás szervezését.

Eközben kint Ichigóék halálra unták magukat.  
\- Mi lesz már? - morgolódott Kurosaki fel-alá járkálva.  
\- Várjunk - adott egy bőbeszédű tanácsot az egy helyben ácsorgó Chad.  
\- Tudtommal azt tesszük - mondta nagy bölcsen a törökülésben ülő Renji.  
\- Véleményem szerint nem sokáig. - Ráncolta homlokát Rukia, aki jóval távolabb állt társaitól, s a fal tetejére meredt, már amennyit látott belőle. Azt észrevette, hogy valaki őket figyeli, ki pillanatokon belül eltűnt.  
Ezután egy nyílás jelent meg Ichigo előtt a falba.  
\- Menjünk! - kurjantotta felvidulva a narancshajú jelenleg nem főhősünk, s a többiekkel a nyomában bement a nyíláson át egy hófehér vége láthatatlan folyosóra. A kijáratot biztosító falban tátongó lyuk ahogyan megjelent, úgy eltűnt.  
Fura, sercegő hang hallatszott a plafon felől, mind felnéztek és mindenki legnagyobb döbbenetére a dobozokból borították a fracciónok a... rózsaszirmokat. Igen, igen, rózsaszirmokat.  
\- Menjetek csak előre! - kiabálták a szirmokat szóró fracciónok.  
A behatolók egyike sem értette, mi van, és most már nem csak a trió fejében fogant meg az a gondolat, miszerint itt valami túlontúl nincs rendben.


	10. Közeledik a Végjátszma... De addig is egy kis agyhalál a köbön

Bizonytalanul haladtak előre, minden léptükre ügyeltek, nem akartak csapdába lépni, de tudták, már benn vannak az oroszlán barlangjában, és innen már nincs visszaút.

Hosszú-hosszú utat tettek meg a folyosón a vörös, rózsaszín és fehér rózsaszirmokon gázolva át rendíthetetlenül, míg végül egy nagy szekrény méretű hófehér ajtóhoz értek.

Ichigo előre rohant, s teljes erejével belerugott az ajtóba, mely meg se rezdült, és a vakmerő shinigami lábát szorongatva - no, meg szitkozódva - dőlt el a padlóra.

Ekkor az ajtó kinyílt, de mivel kifelé nyíló volt, a még mindig lábát szorongató Ichigót a falnak csapta, ahonnan egy ideges és fájdalommal teli nyöszörgés hallatszott.

\- Mégis mi ez a terem? - nézett végig gyanakodva és undorodva Uran a termen, mely úgy nézett ki, mintha csak egy esküvő helyszínére értek volna.

Besétáltak az egyedi helyszínre - Ichigo Renji támogatásával -, s körül néztek.

Amint a közepére értek, az ajtó váratlanul becsapódott, és egy-két percre minden sötétbe borult. Azonnal készültek a támadásra, de ebben megakadályozta őket az, hogy újra világos lett. 

Hányingerrel küzdve ugrottak szét úgy, mintha megzavarodott nyuszik lettek volna. Csilivili rózsaszín, kék, sárga és fehér esküvői ruhákban feszítettek mindannyian, a női fajta ruha verzióban.

\- Nem is áll rosszul - nézett végig magán elégedetten csillogó szemekkel Rukia.

\- Ez... szégyen - motyogta Ririquroto, és próbált minél apróbb lenni és elakart tűnni onnan.

\- Lányka lettem? - Unccote értetlenül birizgálta a rá került ruhát. - Ti is lánykák lettettek? - bámult elképedve a csapat többi "felruházott" tagjára is. 

Halk taps hangzott fel.

\- Ahogy látom, Starrkék fura ötlete a várttal ellentétben csak bevált. - Lépett elő a kicsit zavart arckifejezésű, de egyben elégedett Hinamori.

\- Áruló!!! - ordította Ichigo, és nyúlt a kardjáért, hogy megvívjon Momóval, ám fegyverének csak hűlt helyét találta. Abban a minutumban a rákerült sárga ruha fodorjaiba belegabalyodott a keze - nem tudom, hogyan kivitelezte ezt -, és néhány a semmiből előkerült arrancar nevetésétől kísérve megpróbált kiszabadulni a ruhából, de az óhajtott szabadság helyett csak még jobban a gonosz ruha fogságába esett. 

A földön fetrengve próbált eredményre jutni a szabadságával kapcsolatban, hiába.

Momo és a másik két áruló az espadák és Orihime kíséretében körülállták a behatolókat.

\- Ők is teázni jöttek? - kérdezte naivan Inoue a barátait figyelve. - Esküvő lesz? Jujj, de jó! Ki házasodik? Lehetek a vőfény? Vagy a pap? - érdeklődött vidáman, s jól láthatóan nem vette észre, hogy jelenleg a barátai veszélyben vannak.

\- Hol vannak a zanpakutóink?! - morrant fel Renji ingerülten.

\- Jó helyen, Abarai - lépett be a hadnagy látószögébe a gonoszul és szadistán vigyorgó Hisagi. - Ha ezt a... Idézőjelez kalandot túl élitek is, lesz gondotok a szaggal.

\- Miről beszélsz, te szemét áruló!? - vakkantotta a vörös, és kis híján a vigyorgónak ugrott, de végül nagy nehezen türtőztette magát.

\- Szerintem pont elég, ha annyit mondok, két dombocska közti lyukban vannak - vágta rá, s éktelen röhögésbe kezdett.

Elsőnek Rukiának esett le, és borzadt el.


	11. Oh, my God! Végjáték 1/2

\- Ti... Tényleg oda tettétek, ahová gondolom? - kérdezte halkan Rukia, reménykedve abban, hogy nem az lesz a válasz, amire gondolt.

\- Az arckifejezésed alapján jóra gondoltál - jegyezte meg semleges hangon Kira. Rukia pár pillanattal később ájultan dőlt a még mindig szenvedő és szitkozódó Ichigo mellé.

\- Mi? Mi? Mi? - kapkodta zavarodottan a fejét Orihime és Unccote.

\- Azt hiszem, értem én is, hová lettek a zanpakutóitok - mondta homlokráncolva Chad.

\- Hová?! - kiabált idegesen Ichigo, aki a ruhával viaskodott.

\- Na, ne! - hőkölt hátra elsápadva Ishida.

\- Hova a francba tettétek el?! - Renji és Ichigo egyszerre akadt ki.

\- Jobb, ha nem tudjátok - vigyorgott rájuk gonoszan Hinamori. - De ez most nem lényeges, ti vesztettek!

\- Nem! - Ichigo még mindig a ruhával harcolt, de egyre jobban belegabalyodott, és ez nagyon bosszantotta.

\- Nem teázunk inkább? - kotyogott közbe bamba és naiv ábrázattal Inoue.

\- NEM!!! - ordította immáron magából kikelve idegesen Momo, s míg az espadáira nem figyelt, addig Ulquiorra fütyörészve maga mögé hajított egy egész teás készletet.

"Mit követtem el, hogy ezt érdemlem? Hogy ilyenekkel, ilyenek közt kell szenvednem!?" - gondolta Ririquroto, aki egyre jobban kezdte elveszíteni eddigi épelméjűségét, amit csak egyszer vesztett el pár pillanatra.

Az arrancarok egy kört alkottak a behatolók körül, amin kívül állt a három áruló.

\- Innen már nincs hova mennetek, mindannyian meghaltok, és győzelem már biztosan az enyém lesz! - harsogta gonoszan és boldogan Hinamori.

\- Tévedsz! - Tépte le magáról idegesen a csicsás ruhát Ririquroto. Ám a nagy hatásvadász jelenet röhögésbe fullt, mivel az eredeti ruháik nem voltak rajtuk, így szerencsétlen fiú meztelen állt előttük ledermedten, pipacsvörös arccal. Aztán a ruha darabkáit derekára erősítette.

Ideiglenes társai némán és elképedve nézték a még mindig zavarban lévő fiút, majd végül ők is nevetni kezdtek rajta.

Mellkasán a kulccsont alatt volt látható a hollow lyuk, ami olyan volt, mintha belőle a fiú derekáig valami fekete folyadék folyt volna végig hófehér felsőtestén.

\- Ez egy... Vasto lorde? - döbbent meg Kira.

\- Jaja, ő az én bátyuskám! - közölte dicsekedve ezt a nem fontos tényt Uran. - Én csak egy adjuchas és fullbringer vagyok - mondta mosolyogva.

"Csodás. Neki is elment az esze. El kell tűnnünk innen minél hamarabb" - gondolta Ririquroto idegesen. Unccotéhez oldalgott. - Menjünk haza! - mondta ki szíve vágyát.

\- Nem megy innen senki sehova! - dobbantott idegesen a lábával Hinamori, akinek túl jó volt a hallása 

\- Ki akar hova menni? - kérdezte értetlenül pislogva Renji.

\- Sehová! - kiabálta egyszerre Momo és Ririquroto, mire meglepve néztek egymásra. 

És most jön az a pillanat, amikor egymás tekintetében elmerülve romantikus daltól kísérve... Jah, nem. Csak vicceltem. Ez nem az én szakterületem.


	12. Végjáték 2/2 The End. Végleg...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itt a vége, fuss el véle. :D

\- Öljétek meg őket! - utasította arrancarjait Hinamori, mire a várt kardokkal ellentétben kés és villa került elő. Fenyegető testtartással és tekintettel közeledtek a megzavarodott behatolóik felé.

\- Nem azt mondtam, hogy sushit készítsetek belőlük vagy köretet, hanem öljétek meg! A kardotokkal! Mindet! - magyarázta rángatodzó szemöldökkel és egy lemondó sóhaj keretében Momo.

\- Öhm... Nekem nincs kardom - motyogta Hallibel, látva, hogy a férfi arrancarok a nadrágjaikat kezdték el levenni.

\- FELADOM!!! - kiabálta enyhe sokkos állapotba kerülve az árulók vezetője. Tudta, hogy az arrancarjai nem normálisak, de hogy ennyire?! - Tartóztassatok le, vigyetek börtönbe, mit bánom én, de nem bírom tovább ezeknek a közelében!!! - ordibálta haját tépve, majd csettintett egyet és a behatolók fura ruhái eltüntek, s visszakerültek eredeti cuccaik Ichigóra és társaira a fegyvereikkel együtt, amik... elég egyedi szagot árasztottak. 

\- Vigyetek, hagyom magam - mondta, és kezét előre tartotta, amire hamar valahonnan egy reiatsu-gátló bilincs került rá. - Ti meg! - fordult a volt arrancarjai felé. - Azt csináltok, amit akartok, csak engem hagyjatok békén!

\- Juhúúú! - kiáltották egyszerre vidáman az arrancarok, kivéve Grimmjow és a főáruló két társa, akik követték Hinamorit hamarosan a börtönbe.

Az immáron szabaddá vált arrancarok, és megakarták hívni a behatolókat is, de ők inkább elutasították.

\- Szerintem mi inkább hazatérünk, nem a mi világunk a tietek meg nem is bírnánk sokáig itt, úgy vélem - mondta egy keserédes mosollyal az arcán Uran, amikor ő, Ririquroto és Unccote megbeszélték, hogy eljött a búcsú és egyben a hazatérés ideje.

\- Már kezdtem megszokni a társaságotokat - sóhajtott egyet Ishida -, bár igaz, így mindenkinek jobb lesz, ha oda kerülnek, ahová ők eredetileg valók.

Kint álltak Las Noches falaihoz közel néhány ideiglenes társuk és arrancar mellett. Akik nem voltak kint, azok javában buliztak.

Ririquroto felemelte a kezét, s ott azonnal sűrűsödni kezdett a levegő.

\- Ez máshogyan működik, mint a Senkaimon vagy a Garganta - magyarázta Uran a kint lévők kérdő tekintetét látva.

Végszóra az átjáró kinyílt, ugyanolyan hanggal, mint egy átlagos Garganta, de a belseje lilás-szürkés volt.

\- Örülök, hogy végül minden a lehető legjobban alakult - mondta boldogan Ichigo.

\- Igen, igen, mi is örülünk neki - legyintett Unccote, majd belépett a Senkagargantába. Őt követte Ririquroto, majd miután Rukiától elbúcsúzott, Uran is belépett.

\- Sziasztok! - integettek egymásnak a "két oldalon" állók.

Ezután az átjáró bezárult, s most remélhetőleg elindultak hazafelé.

A helyzet nagyon jól alakult abban az univerzumban, melyet ott hagytak. 

Aki szerette a másikat, összejöttek, akik ellenségek voltak, kibékültek, és nem harcoltak többé. A fullbringerek, a quincyk se indítottak támadást. Mindenki boldogan élt, amíg meg nem halt.:D

 

Unccotéék nyugodtan haladtak először balra, utána jobbra, majd egyenesen, és végre kinyílt a Senkagarganta, s kiléptek és...

\- Légy átkozott, Zuko! - sodort feléjük egy ideges, kétségbeesett női kiáltást a szél.

\- Ti is arra gondoltok, amire én? - kérdezte lemondóan Ririquroto. - Nem otthon vagyunk...

 

 

Vége! :)


End file.
